Forum:Blessed Eye of Mara
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the dōjutsu you wish to create. : Blessed Eye of Mara (摩羅の授目, Mara no Sazugan) 2. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : An eye created by those of the Darkforce Realm, they worship it as holy in nature, something that only a Nara can truly be bestowed with once they reached unprecedented levels. What they choose to do with this gift is up to them, for they are trusted once bestowed with it. As a trainer in the Darkforce Realm since the very first Nara, the connector of the physical realm and the darkforce realm, Yami was chosen by the shadow elders to receive this blessing. Taking him to the bestowed of this, the darkness which lie in one’s dream, “Mara”, Yami requested for the blessing to be given to him in a form where he could give it to another, in the form of an eye; a token of his loyalty and alliance. He would give this to Muzai Kaguya, his business partner, ally and friend for his eye was lost long ago. Gifted with this eye, Yami gave it to Muzai, who implanted this eye into his missing socket. As such, he is infused with the dark energies of the darkforce realm, the energies coursing throughout his body acting as a force of yin in nature. When unveiling the eye, the energies would circulate throughout his body and into his shadow. With every motion would come the following animated motion of his shadow which was being fed physical energy while he was being fed spiritual energy, but the exchange of energies is continuous. While the shadow was being fed physical energy, it would resend this physical energy and vice versa with Muzai, thus both would be gifted with both energies and both would achieve the same effect. When Muzai strikes his physical energy is at its highest and when the shadow strikes the physical energy is transferred, but then the spiritual energy is being transferred as well. Spiritual energy makes up the conscious soul which governs thought, thus when transferred Muzai temporarily gains an even stronger aptitude for thinking and strategy, allowing him to strike with extremely powerful strikes, has his shadow attack directly after, while strategizing simultaneously. Acting as a dual wield partner, alive and awake, the shadow can break Muzai out of genjutsu, first from the constant flow of chakra which renders him incapable of being disturbed.' 3. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Obvious, chakra drain, but one of the major weaknesses is that since he isn't a Nara, thus he has the biggest weakness of all. The dojutsu causes one's dark spirit, the darkness that dwells within their souls to become darker. I don't entirely know how to put this into simply words, especially considering I'm a metaphorical genius, but basically it causes their "goodness" and purity to subsequently rot away, absorbed by the evil spirits of the darkforce realm, making them more subtle to control via dark nature. 4. Is your dōjutsu clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : Nope, just unique to one person 5. Does your dōjutsu evolve into a stronger version(s) of itself? If so, please repeat steps 1 and 2 below. : No Serksie Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 00:27, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications